


DemoniclolEWRW

by GorgeousEmpressDarling



Category: lOTSOFlovelycats
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorgeousEmpressDarling/pseuds/GorgeousEmpressDarling
Relationships: Pete/lola/nina
Comments: 116





	DemoniclolEWRW

The evening is late when she returns to her apartment. She is already experiencing the beginnings of a headache. Everyone at the fortress was on high alert after the recent deaths. Some claimed that the unknown code had returned to wreak havoc on the digital arena. Which was why the masters were on high alert and were eager to put an end to it. 

Another suggestion was to wait, it might just be a long list of coincidences. She wasn't sure what of father had founded of one hour to check her electrical appliance and puri of any problems aur setting changes poster given send people to Apartment to install security full stop appreciated paath appreciate it not that he didn't appreciate it full stop what arshi band the surface hit the control panel hard in frustration. She had to import a new code rege everyday and it was getting harder to remember specially after she dragged herself of home under of fog of tiredness full stop if the I had returned thought Short Horror week the surrender filled with horror and jerked her awake. Very nice seats to hub on to her bones. Dirty would find a way to handle shadow than you quotes fortress has only gotten better training the new recruits and keeping old ones and Shape shape full stop she believe that a sudden buzzing sound on her phone aciloc find that it was her boyfriend Trevor full stop from America full stop a smile lifted her lips full stop answer the phone full stop prabha calling titillate traveller you are calling very late full stop amber I missed you full stop how long are you going to be in Korea full stop just a few more days sI answer then how come back home soon full stop you sound tired rough day full stop and she for the concern in his voice full stop had a rough day. The meetings served endless. Yeo exhausted to even localize her annoyance. Well I will let you get some rest, maybe wecan chat later inthe comance/ duyear. The romance dunston was a mrtunel C reality game for couples- some he promised r


End file.
